


Antes no hay nada

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de su fiebre Jaime tuvo mil delirios distintos que jamás recordaría si despertaba. (Spoilers de Tormenta de Espadas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes no hay nada

En medio de su fiebre Jaime tuvo mil delirios distintos que jamás recordaría si despertaba. Recorrió los Siete Reinos un centenar de veces a lomos de un caballo que olía a podredumbre, y en todas las posadas del camino le servían cerveza agria y una carne llena de gusanos. Todos los caminos estaban alfombrados de muertos, y todos los bosques tapizados de sogas. Y absolutamente todos, cada uno de los cadáveres y de las mozas sin pupilas y de los escuderos de piel putrefacta habían olvidado su auténtico nombre. En sus delirios siempre era el Matarreyes y antes de recibir aquel nombre no había nada.


End file.
